Pocket Captor Ash
by Hukarovi Yanoki
Summary: Ash Ketchum encuentra un misterioso cofre y al abrirlo libera a los Pocket Cards, seres producto de magia y ciencia. Y asi, con la ayuda de Kero El guardián del cofre, Pikachu El Pocket Cards Trueno, y su mejor amiga Tomoyo, él debe capturarlos a todos.
1. Songfic: Opening

_Pocket Captor Ash_

Songfic: Opening

_Por Hukarovi Yanoki_

_**®Declaración:®**_ ©Pokemon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP.© Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.

(-o-)

_Cuando la magia de este cofre sea liberada...  
Grades desastres ocurrirán en el mundo..._

**El Cofre Clow gira lentamente flotando sobre el circulo mágico y se abre liberando un cegador resplandor**

_Tengo que ser siempre el mejor  
Mejor que nadie más  
Atraparlos mi prueba es, protegerlos mi ideal_

**Close up de Ash con una Pocket Card en su mano mientras tiene una mirada de determinación en el rostro**

_Yo viajare de aquí a allá  
Buscando hasta el fin_

**Ash gira su gorra y se impulsa en su patineta esquivando a gran velocidad diferentes obstáculos en la calle, como barandales, postes, buzones, etc**

_Pocket Captor  
Mística esencia_

**Aparece el titulo: _Pocket Captor Ash_**

_Pocket Captor  
El reto tomar_

**Se muestra una Pocket Card tras otra en fila con el circulo mágico de Clow de fondo**

_Oh Pocket Card, yo extenderé tu poder interior  
Tengo que atraparlos_

**Una rayo relumbra y se ven uno tras otro a los Pocket Cards Fuego, Viento, Agua y Tierra lanzando sus ataques**

_Solos tu y yo  
Nuestro destino así es_

**May sonríe mirando al frente con Ash a sus espaldas sonrojado ocultando su rostro con su gorra**

_Gran ánimos es  
En un mundo por salvar_

**Ash convoca su medalla y envía a Pikachu quien lanza un Atacktrueno**

_Pocket Card, tengo que atraparlos  
Mi amor es real_

**Ash observa desde una colina la ciudad con una mirada de determinación, rápidamente se sonroja al notar a Tomoyo filmándolo a su izquierda y a Kero regañándolo a su derecha y Pikachu saliendo detrás de él sobre su hombro**

_Nuestro valor vencerá  
Te enseñare y tu también_

**Close up de Tomoyo maravillada al filmar con su cámara, Mai alegre ofreciendo una flor, Yukito sosteniendo un bollo, Delia preparando hot cakes, Touya con mirada seria sosteniendo su bicicleta, Pikachu saboreando una botella de Catsup, Kero devorando de un bocado una albóndiga, Duplica sonríe mientras se pone un bigote falso, Melody se quita sus lentes oscuros mostrando una mirada de confianza, Misty guiñando un ojo**

_Pocket Captor  
Mística esencia_

**Ash corre por un campo, mientras la medalla en su pecho resplandece, y sus uniforme de la escuela cambia a un traje azul de pantalón azul oscuro con gabardina y botas**

_Pocket Captor  
El reto tomar_

**Entre las sombras Jessie y James en trajes negros y con lentes oscuros asechan**

_Atraparlos ya  
Atraparlos ya_

**Ash hace una vuelta de barril, volando en su patineta con el poder de la Card Vuelo, con Tomoyo abrazándose firmemente a su cintura por la espalda, Kero volando a su lado sujetando a Pikachu de sus bracitos**

_Un nuevo reto perseguir, con mucho mas valor  
Día a Día e de pelear, hasta ser el mejor_

**Ash mira al horizonte donde se ve la imagen trasparente de Li, Gary y Richi con los brazos cruzados, espalda con espalda y miradas desafiantes**

_Síganme ya, la hora llego, yo soy el mejor  
Pelearemos hombro con hombro  
Siempre a sido nuestro ideal_

**Ash corre por un oscuro pasillo hasta encontrarse con Tomoyo, Kero y Pikachu que lo esperan junto a una puerta desde la cual sale una luz que no deja ver lo que hay al otro lado**

_Pocket Captor  
Eres el mejor_

**Ash la atraviesa seguido por Tomoyo y los otros y salen justo a la cancha de un estadio donde Ash mira fijamente al otro extremo donde una figura alta de largo cabello oculta por las sombras los observa. Ash se lanza hacia la figura convocando a Pikachu mientras Tomoyo se queda atrás con las manos juntas y una mirada de preocupación junto con Kero**

(-o-)

**_Notas de Autor:_**  
Al hacer este, mi primer song fic, me di cuenta de que había varias similitudes en los primeros openings de Pokemon y Card Captor Sakura, no en la letra sino en las situaciones de la secuencia animada de cada uno como:

Ash mirando un pueblo desde una colina. Sakura mirando desde el techo de su escuela.

Ash camina con Pikachu por un pastizal. Sakura avanza con sus patines por un fondo de cielo.

Clásica escena de Ash volteando su gorra y lanzando una pokebola. Clásica escena de Sakura convocando a su medalla.

Aparición en conjunto de tríos: Ash (expresión de despistado), Misty y Brock. Aparición en conjunto de tríos: Sakura (expresión de pena), Tomoyo y Kero.

Ash correr por un campo con varios Pokemon. Sakura correr por un fondo de cielo mientras cambia de traje.

Aparición en secuencia de personajes secundarios: Delia, enfermera Joy, oficial Jenny, Prof. Oak, Equipo Rocket, Gary. Aparición en secuencia de personajes secundarios: Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya, Li, Kero.

Sakura volando por el cielo en su bastón con la carta vuelo. Ash navegando por el mar sobre su Pokemon Lapras.

En todo caso hice lo mejor posible para realizar una perfecta combinación de los dos openings, con la letra de Pokemon y la secuencia de Card Captor Sakura, además de usar algunas partes del opening de la versión en ingles, más algunos detalles inventados por mi para mi fic de Pocket Captor Ash.

En fin además incluyo las letras de los opening que me inspiraron a realizar este songfic, y así ustedes verán si hay alguna otra similitud. ¡Disfrútenlas!

**Pokemon**

_Tengo que ser siempre el mejor  
Mejor que nadie más  
Atraparlos mi prueba es, entrenarlos mi ideal  
Yo viajare de aquí a allá  
Buscando hasta el fin  
Oh pokemon, yo extenderé tu poder interior  
Pokemon, tengo que atraparlos  
Solos tu y yo  
Nuestro destino así es  
Pokemon, gran ánimos es  
En un mundo por salvar  
Pokemon, tengo que atraparlos  
Mi amor es real  
Nuestro valor vencerá  
Te enseñare y tu también  
Pokemon  
Atraparlos ya  
Atraparlos ya _

Yeah  
Un nuevo reto perseguir, con mucho mas valor  
Día a Día e de pelear, hasta ser el mejor  
Síganme, la hora llego, yo soy el mejor  
Pelearemos hombro con hombro  
Siempre a sido nuestro ideal

**Card Captor Sakura**

_Yo quisiera que supieras  
Cuanto extraño tu presencia aquí _

Y es que no puedo, no me atrevo,  
Es que si te veo no se que decir

Porqué, porqué,  
quiero volar contigo por el cielo

Te daré mi amor sólo a tí,  
quiero volar

Yo te atrapo,  
tú me atrapas para siempre

Lo que quieras puede pedirme  
Me querrás yo sé,

Sólo es cuestión de tiempo  
Yo te esperare y no te dejaré

Porque te amo, te amo, te amo, mi amor  
Eres el mejor

Bueno eso es todo por el momento. Espero que disfrutes la historia. Comentarios, criticas y sugerencias a:


	2. Cap 1: El Elegido

_Pocket Captor Ash_

Cap. 1: El Elegido 

_Por Hukarovi Yanoki_

_**®Declaración:®**_ ©Pokemon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP.© Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro. 

(-o-)

Es una hermosa y estrellada noche con luna. La Torre de Tokyo imponente y resaltando ante las demás construcciones brillando con luz artificial. 

Pero en la calma de la noche se escuchan unos pasos. 

Una extraña criatura como un conejo rosa con grandes ojos azules, salta de calle en calle hasta darse cuanta de que ya no puede seguir, entonces voltea hacia su perseguidor para quedársele mirando fijamente. 

La figura entre las sombras que lo seguía también se detiene de repente al ver quieta a su presa. 

Un acercamiento a la figura, nos revela que se trata de un niño de 10 años, de cabello negro y vistiendo un traje como el de un detective privado de los 70s. En su hombro derecho lleva lo que parece ser un extraño ratón amarillo con mejillas rojas y en su hombro izquierdo se posa lo que parece ser un pequeño león de peluche con alas. 

"¡Por fin te alcance!" Dice con una sonrisa mirando fijamente a la extraña criatura conejo. 

Este muestra una mueca de enfado e infla sus mejillas, pero algo más pasa, sigue inflándose mas y más hasta volverse del tamaño de una casa. Entonces da un salto hacia el niño que se quita rápidamente para esquivarlo. 

"¡¡Ash Captúralo!" Le grita el pequeño león al mismo tiempo que volaba lejos del hombro del niño. 

"Medalla que ocultas la fuerza de la oscuridad" Dijo el niño al mismo tiempo que la hebilla de su cinturón comenzaba a brillar "Muestra tu verdadera forma a mí" 

Un circulo de luz dividido por la mitad con otro circulo en su interior y con símbolos raros a su alrededor se formo en el suelo bajo sus pies. 

Al mismo tiempo un rectángulo de luz se forma a un costado de su cinturón y el niño se llevo la mano derecha al costado como si desenfundara y tomo la carta de luz que empezó a girar en su mano hasta formar una esfera cuando elevo su mano en lo alto. 

La ahora enorme criatura gruñe con preocupación. 

"¡La Card Ash!" 

"¡Ya lo sé!" Dijo el chico preparándose para lanzar la esfera, pero antes de eso volteo hacia al raro ratón amarillo que aun permanecía junto a sus pies. 

"Pocket Card Trueno yo te elijo" 

... 

El ratón solo lo miro con pena y una gota de sudor sin hacer nada. 

"Pika pi" 

"Esta bien... entonces solo ¡Pikachu ve!" 

Ante estas palabras más simples el ratón se lanzo hacia el conejo gigante. 

"¡Atacktrueno... ahora!" 

El ratón empezó a ser rodeado por electricidad y de repente lanzo un poderoso rayo al enorme conejo que sin poder defenderse recibió de lleno la descarga eléctrica. 

Al ver totalmente atontado al conejo por la descarga, el niño lanza la esfera de luz contra él "Vuelve a la forma que te corresponde. Pocket Card... Ve" 

Al golpear la esfera el cuerpo del conejo un rayo rojo salió de ella y comenzó a absorberlo. Al absorberlo totalmente la esfera dejo de brillar y comenzó a tomar de nuevo la forma de una carta que volvió flotando a las manos del niño. 

El niño sonrió "Atrape a Salto" Dijo mientras mostraba la carta con un dibujo del conejo en ella y en la parte de abajo tenia la palabra **The Jump** al mismo tiempo que con la mano izquierda hacia el símbolo de la victoria. 

"Bravo" Se oyo la voz de una niña. 

_ Riiiiiiingggg Riiiiiiiiinggggg _

"Ajumm, ya amaneció" Dijo el mismo niño que al levantarse de la cama ve al ratón y al pequeño león viendo lo que acaba de ocurrir en la televisión. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, tengo 10 años y voy en 4º grado de la Primaria Tecnológica Tomoeda. _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Buenos Tarde Ash" 

"Pikapi" 

Lo saludan los dos animalitos dirigiendo su atención de la televisión al niño. 

"Se dice buenos días, el hecho de que a veces me levante tarde no es para que exageren" Dijo mientras se levantaba "¿Otra vez están viendo ese video?". 

"Allí, Solo mira ese rostro" El pequeño león ignoro la pregunta mientras se paro en dos patas para posar sus patas delanteras sobre la pantalla del televisor. "Por supuesto, se ve excelente este acercamiento, gracias a que el modelo es bueno." 

Entonces el ratón lo quito de un empujón cuando la imagen de la pantalla ahora lo mostró a el "Pika chu" 

"Oye que te pasa yo estaba viendo mi hermoso rostro" le reclara. 

"Kachu" y entonces los dos empezaron a discutir, mientras el niño solo los ignoro y continuo vistiéndose. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ Mis materias favoritas son deportes y biología y las que no me gustan son matemáticas e historia. _

Soy miembro del equipo de béisbol de la escuela, como picher. 

Mi punto fuerte es que soy un chico optimista y entusiasta. Aunque también soy algo impulsivo y despistado. 

¿Eh? ¿Qué era ese video que estabas viendo? 

Eso es...   
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Oh es cierto" Dijo con una expresión de acordarse de algo. Entonces se acerco al televisor, oprimió el botón de Stop y luego el de expulsar, ante el horror del Leoncito saco el casset de la video. 

"¡¿Qué haces chamaco! ¡Estaba viendo la mejor parte donde yo salía!" Exclamo el leoncito mientras volaba enfrente de Ash, quien ante el asombro solo elevo el video lejos del alcance del animalito. 

"Le tengo que regresar el video a Tomoyo, Kero" 

"Pikachu pi" Se río el ratón. 

"¿Que quieres decir con que de todas formas nadie desea ver mi hermoso rostro, Pikachu?" Le reclamo el leoncito ahora al ratón. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ Este video es de Tomoyo Daidouji es mi mejor amiga y también mi compañera de clases. Ella es quien lo filmo... _

¿Eh? ¿Qué si es una película? No, no lo es. ¡Eso ocurrió realmente!.   
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Claro que soy apuesto, a diferencia de ti, ratón de baterías" 

"Pika pika chu" 

Ash se cubre los oídos tratando de ignorar la discusión de las dos criaturas. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ ¿Quiénes son los dos animalitos que se están peleando? _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Yo soy Kerberus" Dijo con gran honor el leoncito con alas señalándose a sí mismo. 

"Pero se me hace muy complicado así que decidí llamarlo Kero" Agrego Ash. "Y él es el Pocket Card Trueno, pero a el no le gusta ese nombre, así que lo llame Pikachu, igual al sonido que hace" Dice Ash volteando hacia Pikachu. 

"Pikachu" Dijo con alegría. 

"¡¡MI NOMBRE CORRECTO ES KERBERUS!" 

"Pero es muy complicado y Kero a secas es mejor. ¿Por qué no eres como Pikachu? A el si le gusto el nombre que le puse" 

"Pipipi" 

"¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A CAMBIAR UN NOMBRE TAN HERMOSO!" 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ ¡Adivinaron! Ellos no son muñecos. Están vivos y pueden hablar... ejem bueno en realidad solo Kero, aunque hay veces en que logro entender lo que Pikachu me quiere decir. _

Pero no son un perro o un ratón. 

¿Entonces que son?   
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Es una laaaaaaaaarga historia" 

"Definitivamente" 

"¡AYYY! De nuevo se me hace tarde" Grita Ash al volver la mirada hacia su reloj. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ A por cierto, casi lo olvido. No les he hablado de mi familia _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Buenos días" Dice precipitadamente Ash después de bajar las escaleras y entrar en la cocina. 

"Sabia que solo tu podías hacer tanto escándalo" Le dijo un muchacho de 17 años, alto, de cabello negro corto, vestido en un uniforme de preparatoria mientras tomaba una taza de café. 

"No esto asiendo escándalo" Refunfuño Ash mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa. 

"Para ser un enano, tus pasos retumban como una manada de elefantes" 

"NO SOY UN ENANO" Dijo furioso Ash mientras se lanza así el chico. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ Este insoportable es mi hermano mayor, Touya, va en 2º grado en la Preparatoria Seijou, que esta junto a mi Primaria. _

Tal vez sea por la diferencia de edades, pero, cada vez que peleamos salgo perdiendo. ¡Se aprovecha porque es mas alto que yo! ¡Rayos!   
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Definitivamente eres un enano" Dijo Touya que lo detuvo al poner la tasa de café sobre la cabeza de Ash mientras este trataba inútilmente de alcanzarlo con sus puños. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ Es cierto que tal vez sea un poco bajito para mi edad, pero algún día creceré mas alto que mi hermano y le daré su merecido. _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ash imagina a Touya noqueado en el piso con él parado junto, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de satisfacción. 

"Me alegra que los dos se lleven tan bien". Dijo con una sonrisa una mujer de cabello castaño largo atado con una coleta y de ojos cafés, mientras llevaba una charola con dos platos de sopa a la mesa. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ Ella es mi mama, su nombre es Delia. Ella es dueña de un invernadero donde vende plantas, flores y frutos. Es una excelente cocinera, costurera y una buena madre. _

La quiero mucho.   
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ash le sonríe mientras le sirve su sopa. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué donde esta mi Papa? Él falleció hace mucho tiempo... _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Se ve la foto de un hombre moreno de cabello corto vistiendo una camisa y un chaleco mientras sonríe guiñando un ojo, tiene un gran parecido con Ash. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ ... No me acuerdo mucho de él porque yo tenia 3 años cuando eso sucedió. _

¿Eh? ¿Qué quien es la mujer en la foto junto a la de mi Papa?.   
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Un paneo a la derecha revela otra foto, esta vez de una hermosa mujer de largo y oscuro cabello con un angelical rostro, portando un elegante vestido y sosteniendo un ramo. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ Ella es la primera esposa de papa y madre de Touya, Nadeshiko. Murió cuando Touya era solo un bebe. Nosotros en realidad no somos hermanos, solo medios hermanos, hijos del mismo padre. _

Mi mama conoció a Papa unos meses antes de que enviudara, Papa siempre compraba flores en su invernadero para llevárselos a la señora Nadeshiko. 

Mi mama ayudo a papa a reponerse de su perdida. Y cuando él murió, mama decidió que en memoria de Papa, no le ocultaría la verdad a Touya para que no solo recordara a Papa sino también a su madre Nadeshiko. Por ello siempre coloca juntas las fotos de ellos dos en la repisa. 

Aunque Touya sabe que mama no es en realidad su verdadera madre la quiere como si lo fuera ya que ella a sido quien lo crió desde que él recuerda.   
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Touya le da un beso en la mejilla a Delia para despedirse antes de salir de la casa. "Hasta luego mama" 

"Cuídate hijo" 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ Aunque nuestra familia a tenido varias perdidas no nos sentimos tristes nos tenemos el uno al otro. Y se que siempre podré contar con mama... mi odioso y bobo hermano.. y también con Kero y Pikachu. _

"¡MI NOMBRE ES KERBERUS!"   
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Uuh, ya se va Touya" Ash triplica la velocidad con que engulle su sopa. 

"Espera hijo se te olvida tu almuerzo" Delia detiene a Touya y le da una lonchera. 

"Ah, gracias mama" 

"Gracias por la comida" Dijo Ash mientras traga el ultimo bocado y se levanta de la mesa. 

"Te encuentras bien hijo" 

"Aja" Jadeo Ash mientras se pegaba en el pecho con el puño. 

Ash sale y se alista. Se pone sus rodilleras, coderas y se ajusta su gorra y entonces toma su patineta y se impulsa a toda velocidad. 

"Hasta luego" Se despide finalmente Ash. 

"Que les vaya bien a los dos. Y espero que se hayan cambiado los **Ya saben que** como todos los días" Se despide Delia desde el pórtico de la casa. 

Ante este ultimo comentario de su mama, Ash casi se cae de su patineta al igual que Touya de la bici. 

(-o-)

Mientras por la ventana Kero y Pikachu observan a Ash ir a toda velocidad. 

"Que Prisa lleva. Espero que no se caiga" Comenta Kero. 

"Pika pi" Concuerda Pikachu. 

(-o-)

"Un día te vas a atragantar. Tú llegas muy bien a tu escuela aunque salgas un poco más tarde de la casa" Se dice Touya a Ash cuando este se pone a su lado. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ La razón de porque tengo tanta urgencia de alcanzar a mi hermano es porque siempre va a la escuela con una persona muy especial. _

¡Ah! ¡Allí esta!   
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A lo lejos se ve a dos personas en bicicleta esperando. 

"Buenos días" Saluda una hermosa chica delgada de largo cabello negro y grandes... ojos. Junto a ella esta un chico de cabello blanco y con lentes que también saluda con la mano y una gran sonrisa y usaba un uniforme igual al de Touya. 

"Que tal Mai, Yukito" Responde Touya. 

"Buenos días Ash, veo que hoy despertaste temprano" Dijo la chica mientras se agachaba para encarar a Ash. 

"¡S-si!" Respondió apenado y sonrojado este mientras trataba de cubrirse el rostro con su gorra. 

"Buenos días Touya" Saludo el otro chico. 

"Es porque además de ser enano, es una aspiradora que puede desayunar en 5 minutos" Comenta con una picara sonrisa Touya. 

Al voltear para comentarle algo la chica al otro muchacho, Ash aprovecha para patear a Touya en la espinilla. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ Mai Oak va en 2º de preparatoria en el mismo salón de mi hermano Touya, y el otro muchacho es Yukito su primo y también va en el mismo grupo que ellos, ambos viven con su abuelo un Profesor de nombre Samuel. _

No puedo creer que Mai sea amiga del cretino de mi hermano... 

Es una chica muy amable y tan bella... ejem... err... bueno Yukito también es un chico amable y simpático aunque algo raro... ya después averiguaran porque.   
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Por cierto Ash, ¿Últimamente te estas despertando muy tarde?" Le pregunta Mai a Ash mientras este despierta de sus pensamientos. 

"¿Eh? ¿Como? ¡¿Por qué dices eso!" 

"Touya nos lo comento el otro día... que te cuesta mucho trabajo despertar por la mañana porque te desvelas ¿Acaso estas preocupado por algo o no puedes dormir bien?" 

"¿Cómo crees que va a estar preocupado un despistado como él?" Ash le mando una mirada asesina a su hermano por ese comentario. 

Al voltear Ash se da cuanta de que ya esta a las puertas de su escuela "Ah, ya llegue". 

"No vemos después Ash" Se despide Mai mientras los tres se alejan para continuar su camino a su respectiva escuela. Pero antes le lanza un caramelo a Ash quien fácilmente lo atrapa con la mano derecha. 

Embobado sigue ondeando la mano izquierda mientras sigue mirando hasta que se pierden de vista, sujetando firmemente el dulce en su otra mano. 

"Que chica tan sutil" 

"¡WAAAA!" Ash se sobresalta al oír de repente una voz detrás de él. "¡TOMOYO!" 

"Te regalo un dulce como despedida, que bello detalle" Dijo una bonita niña de 10 años, de largo y negro cabello, de la misma estatura de Ash, con una expresión de detective al descubrir una pista mientras se sujetaba la barbilla. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, la que filmo el video que vieron al principio. _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Buenos días, Tomoyo" Dijo rápidamente Ash algo nervioso. 

"Muy buenos días, Ash" Le respondió con una gran sonrisa. 

Ash busca rápidamente en su mochila y saca el video "Aquí tienes, gracias por prestarme el video". 

Tomoyo toma el video "¿Verdad que la grabación quedo preciosa?" 

"Je... no se..." Ash se sonroja mientras lleva su mano derecha a la nuca "Me da un poco de pena". 

"¡Que no te de pena, Ash! ¡Tú capturas las Card que amenazan a la humanidad!" Exclamo Tomoyo con gran animo mientras juntaba sus manos y miraba hacia el horizonte con grandes y emotivos ojos "¡Eres el niño más valiente en este mundo!". 

"Este... no tienes que exagerar Tomoyo..." Susurro Ash mientras baja la cabeza de pena y una gota de sudor recorría su nuca. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ Así es. _

Estoy capturando unas extrañas criaturas que salieron de unas cartas del tamaño de tarjetas de béisbol, llamadas Pocket Cards. 

Aunque no son cartas comunes y corrientes...   
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Flash Back**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ Hace 2 meses, cuando recién cumplí 10 años y entre a 4º de primaria... _

... Encontré un cofre en el desván del Prof. Oak (El abuelo de Mai)... 

... Y desde que abrí el cofre por curiosidad... 

... Empezó el misterioso recorrido para capturar a los Pocket Cards...   
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Se ve un cofre con las letras "The Clow" grabadas en la parte inferior y sobre la tapa esta labrada la imagen de un león con alas con una esfera roja blanca debajo. El cerrojo estaba tapado con lo que parece ser una medalla. 

Ash saca el cofre de un baúl, polvoso lo limpia con un trapo y toca la medalla que tapa la cerradura, la desprende y abre el cofre. 

Al ocurrir esto el cofre empieza a brillar y Ash lo suelta pero el cofre se queda flotando y la tapa se abre totalmente y de su interior múltiples luces multicolores salen disparadas en todas direcciones para rebotar por las paredes y terminar saliendo por las ventanas. Después de eso, de la figura labrada de la tapa empieza a emerger lo que parece ser un pequeño león de peluche con alas. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ Y así. Kero surgió de la tapa del viejo cofre. _

Su nombre real es Kerberus, dice que es la Bestia Guardián que protege al cofre The Clow. 

¡Ah! Pero el no siempre tiene esa apariencia de un muñeco... 

... En realidad es mucho más grande, pero parece que le falta magia y por eso se la pasa en la forma de muñeco. 

Según Kero su verdadera apariencia es algo impresionante... 

Tal vez sea verdad, la verdadera apariencia de Pikachu cuando lo **capture** era la de un como lobo enorme.   
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Que onda chamaco" Saludo Kero al levantar una patita volando enfrente de Ash. "¡Óyeme! No puedo creer que me hayas despertado" Continuo hablando a un atónito Ash. "¡Muchísimas gracias!" 

"E-este muñeco esta hablando" 

Ash entonces toma a Kero y empieza a voltearlo y retorcerlo al examinarlo por todos lados. "¿Dónde están las pilas de este muñeco?" 

"¡NO SOY UN JUGUETE CHAMACO! ¡SOY LA BESTIA GUARDIAN DE ESTE COFRE! ¡ME LASTIMAS!" 

"¿Bestia Guardián? ¿Qué es lo que proteges?" Le pregunto Ash mientras Kero se posaba sobre una mesa. 

"Oye te tomas las cosas con mucha indiferencia... pensé que te ibas a espantar o mínimo asombrar" 

"Es que, la verdad e leído muchos mangas y visto varias serie de anime y francamente esto parece sacado de uno" Kero solo sudo una gran gota. 

"Ejem... Yo protejo este cofre" Retomo Kero de nuevo la conversación mientras mostraba el cofre. 

"Has de saber que este cofre no es cualquiera. Adentro tiene guardadas las Pocket Card" Dijo solemnemente mientras a sus espaldas Ash esculca el interior del cofre. 

"Pero, solo hay un montón de tarjetas en blanco, no les veo ningún chiste" 

"¡ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!" Grita Kero a espaldas de Ash haciendo que se caiga de frente. 

"¡En esas tarjetas estaban contenidas criaturas con grandes poderes. Que fueron liberadas cuando quitaste la medalla que sellaba el cofre. Y si los Pocket Card, no están guardados dentro del cofre, toman formas físicas y empiezan a hacer desastres!." 

"¡Ah, ¿Cómo intentar dominar al mundo?" 

"¡HABLO DE AUTENTICOS DESASTRES, NO DE MALDADES POCO ORIGINALES!" Vuelve a gritar Kero mientras le da un coscorrón a Ash. 

Kero se tranquiliza y adopta una actitud más seria "Escucha con atención..." Toma un respiro "...Se dice que cuando el sello del cofre sea removido" hace una pausa "...Grandes desastres ocurrirán en la Tierra..." 

"¡Y no es broma! ¡Es algo muy serio!" Dijo Kero volando a tal altura que sus ojos estaban mirando fijamente a los de Ash. 

"Los Pocket Cards fueron creados a base de criaturas traídas de otro mundo por un muy poderoso mago que combino ciencia y magia cuyo nombre era Reed Clow. Por ello son seres con increíbles poderes." 

"Como te dije cada Card fue hecha a base de un ser vivo, por tanto cada una de las Card esta viva. Y a cada uno el mago Clow le dio un nombre, moldeo su apariencia y le dio un poder diferente". 

"Por ejemplo, la Card **Viento** tiene ataques y poderes relacionados con el aire, y la del **Fuego** obtiene su poder de las llamas." 

"¡Oh!" 

"Los Pocket Card creados por Clow poseen grandes poderes. Pero aunque hay unas más poderosas que otras debido a su elemento, ninguna predomina en su totalidad. La Card Roca es inmune al poder de la Card Trueno pero es débil ante el poder de la Card de Agua quien a su vez es débil contra la Card Trueno, ¿Comprendes?" 

"Si" Dijo simplemente Ash mientras asentía con la cabeza. 

"Pero en si, todas pueden moverse por si mismas ya que tiene voluntad propia y además de que algunas actúan como criaturas salvajes o son traviesas o..." 

Una pausa larga. 

"Astutas poco humanos, por ello no cualquier persona pueda controlarlas. Así que Clow creo este cofre para guardarlas. Y me colocó en la tapa para cuidar y evitar que salieran de el." 

"Hummm," Ash pensó por un momento "¿Entonces, por que no evitaste que yo abriera el cofre?." 

Kero se puso nervioso "Parece que sucedió un imprevisto y me quede dormido... y escaparon..." 

"Vaya guardián" dijo Ash con los brazos cruzados mientras se le quedo viendo fijamente a Kero. 

"¡ME ABURRI Y ME DIO SUEÑO! ¡TODOS PODEMOS COMETER ERRORES!" Trato de justificarse Kero. 

Rápidamente Kero cambio el tema y dijo mientras se sentaba sobre el cofre "¡Pero lo más importante es que este cofre, solamente lo pueden abrir las personas que tiene el don... y tu pudiste abrirlo y además de eso, despertarme. Eso significa que aunque sea poco, tienes la capacidad de usar magia!." 

Kero voló hacia Ash y se poso en una de sus palmas que había extendido. "¿Cómo te llamas chamaco?" Pregunto. 

"A-Ashton. Pero todos me dicen Ash" Respondió tímidamente. 

Kero voló de su mano "Muy bien, Ash. Párate en el centro de la habitación" 

"¿Ahí?" Pregunto Ash apuntando en donde debía pararse. 

Kero se poso a unos 2 metros de Ash mientras extendió las patitas y dijo "Medalla que sellas..." 

Mientras hablaba la medalla que se desprendió del cofre empezó a flotar justo enfrente de Ash. 

"Aquí esta **El Elegido** que acepta recorrer el camino que le has impuesto" 

La medalla comenzó a brillar intensamente mientras Ash la miraba con cierta duda mezclada con asombro. 

"Este niño, cuyo nombre es **ASH**." 

"¡Medalla que simbolizas el logro! ¡Concede la fuerza a este niño!" 

Chispas y rayos multi colores empezaron a gira alrededor de la medalla. 

**"¡LIBÉRATE!"**

Un circulo de luz dividido por la mitad con otro circulo en su interior y con símbolos raros a su alrededor se formo en el suelo bajo sus pies. Y las luces y chispas que rodearon a la medalla ahora giraban alrededor de Ash. 

Entonces la medalla se coloco en la chaqueta de Ash, justo sobre su corazón. 

Al ocurrir esto la medalla brillo por ultima vez con gran intensidad al mismo tiempo que las anteriores luces y chispas fueron expulsadas lejos en todas direcciones. 

"¡Ya esta! ¡AHORA ERES UN POCKET CAPTOR! ¡ACABAS DE SER ELEGIDO!" Exclama Kero con gran emoción dándole la espalda a Ash. 

"¿¡Queeeee? ¡¡Oye, un momento! ¿Cuándo yo--?" 

**Fin Del Flash Back**

"Ahora que lo pienso bien..." Dice Ash con una expresión de enfado con los ojos cerrados mientras cruza los brazos "Kero jamás me pidió permiso para volverme un Pocket Captor". 

"¡Oh, vamos! No todos los niños pueden hacer eso." Tomoyo trata de animarlo. 

"Además. ¡Eres el gran Pocket Captor! ¡Tu nos proteges de los desastres provocados por los Pocket Card!" Sonríe Tomoyo mientras imagina a Ash en un estrafalario y llamativo traje como de mago, parado en la orilla de un edificio mirando hacia la noche en una dramática expresión de serenidad con Kero y Pikachu a su lado. 

"¡Y eso es maravilloso!" Exclama alegre mientras a su espalda Ash solo le corre una gota de sudor por la nuca. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ Tomoyo y yo hemos estado en el mismo salón desde que ella se mudo a Tomoeda mas o menos al empezar el 3er grado de primaria. _

Ella es muy inteligente y bonita, es la hija de la presidenta de la Corporación Daidouji, y aunque es rica también es una niña sencilla. 

Tomoyo es la única que sabe que estoy capturando a los Pockets Card. 

Ella siempre me a brindado su apoyo.   
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Ya has capturado a 5 Cards ¿No es así?" Pregunta Tomoyo mientras se encaminan a la entrada de la escuela. 

"Si, así es. A Pikachu (_Trueno_), a Vuelo, a Lluvia, a Árbol y a Salto." Responde Ash mientras impulsa su patineta con un pie. 

"¡Animo Ash! ¡Estas protegiendo la paz de este lugar con tu labor desde las sombras y hay que ser discretos!" Lo anima Tomoyo mientras lo toma de las manos. 

"Sí, jeje, claro Tomoyo." Dice apenado con una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente. 

"¡Así que por favor déjame grabarte en video en tu próxima captura!" Al mismo tiempo que lo dice Tomoyo saca su cámara y enfoca hacia el frente mientras Ash se va de espaldas. 

"¡También necesitas trajes que vayan de acorde a tu heroica misión! ¡Ya tengo varios diseños nuevos en mente!" Exclama emocionada Tomoyo al mismo tiempo que alza un puño mientras Ash trata de incorporarse dificultosamente pero vuelve a caer al piso. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ Así es, Tomoyo a insistido que para cumplir mi deber de Pocket Captor debo usar ropa especial que ella misma a hecho. _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ash recuerda apenado cuando uso el traje de detective privado de los de 70 y otro traje de explorador de la selva. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ Tomoyo generalmente se inspira de acuerdo a la ocasión o por lo que ve en la televisión para diseñar los trajes. _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Y un solo pensamiento se formo en la cabeza de Ash mientras se sonroja. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ Hacer hasta lo imposible porque Tomoyo **Jamás** vea un episodio de los Power Rangers. _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Para ocasiones especiales hay que vestirse adecuadamente y es casi obligatorio tomar videos de recuerdo" Dice con gran emoción Tomoyo que parece casi brillar. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ Ella es una niña muy linda y agradable peeeeeroo... _

También es algo rara a veces.   
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tomoyo entra a la escuela muy contenta tarareando y saludado a sus otros compañeros mientras Ash se queda en el piso apenado. 

"¡Hey Ketchum! Vas a entrar o te quedaras todo el día en el piso imitando a una roca" Escucha Ash a sus espaldas. 

Al levantar la vista, Ash se encuentra frente a una niña que viste el mismo uniforme que Tomoyo pero es más alta y de ojos azul marino con cabello naranja amarrado en una cola del lado izquierdo. Acompañada de otra chica muy bonita de largo cabello castaño y ojos cafés. 

A lo cual suspira resignado al reconocerlas. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_ Misty Waterflower, 11 años, va en 5º grado. _

Ella es la capitana del equipo de Natación de la escuela. 

Una chica simpática... mientras no seas yo. Por alguna razón uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Misty es molestarme, hay ocasiones en las que es peor que mi hermano. 

La otra chica que esta con ella es Gizel Smallstar, compañera de clase y mejor amiga de Misty, además de ser la chica más popular de la escuela.   
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Hola Misty" 

"¿Que ocurrió Ketchum, acaso por fin cediste al peso de tu cabeza dura o solo estorbas el paso de los demás como pasatiempo?" 

"Jaja muy graciosa" 

"Ya déjalo Misty y vamos a entrar, demasiado sol no le hace bien a mi cabello" Dijo Gizel mientras los dos se encaminaban al interior. 

"Nos vemos Ketchum, trata de que no te confundan con un banco" Se despidió burlona Misty. 

"¡Oh rayos! Es tan odiosa a veces." 

_ Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing _

"¡AH! ¡Me van a dejar fue!" Exclama Ash mientras se apresura a levantarse y entra al edificio al escuchar el timbre de la escuela. 

(-o-)

**_Notas de Autor:_**  
Bueno, aquí tiene mi segundo crossover. El primero es el de Elegidos del Reino, pero desafortunadamente no lo tengo listo aun para publicarlo en la red. 

Me baso más en el manga de Card Captor Sakura, ya que solo e visto algunos de los primeros episodios de CCS (_mas o menos hasta la captura de la Carta Fuego_) pero si incluiré partes de la serie. En lo que se refiere a Pokemon me baso definitivamente en la serie de anime, aunque si e metido algunos detalles del manga como lo es el personaje de Mai Oak. 

Otro detalle es que la Pocket Card **The Jump** es resultado de la combinación de la Carta Salto y el Pokemon Wigglytuff o la Pocket Card **The Thunder** es combinación de la Carta Trueno y Pikachu y así las demás Pocket Card también serán combinaciones de las Cartas Clow y los Pokemon. 

Otro detalle principal y que se notara más adelante, es que así como Sakura usa más la Carta Viento para combatir y capturar, Ash usara más la Card Trueno o mejor dicho a Pikachu. 

**_Ficha de Personaje:_**  
**Nombre:** Ash Ketchum  
**Cumpleaños:** 1 de Abril  
**Tipo de sangre:** A  
**Materia favorita:** Deportes y Biología  
**Materia que no le gusta:** Historia y matemáticas  
**Club:** Equipo de Béisbol (_Picher_)  
**Color favorito:** Rojo  
**Flor favorita:** Diente de León  
**Comida favorita:** Carne asada  
**Comida que no le gusta:** Brócoli  
**Especialidad en la cocina:** Emparedados y hot dog  
**Lo que más desea en este momento:** Un nuevo guante de béisbol 

**En el próximo episodio:** Ash aburrido por la clase de historia toma una siesta y recuerda cuando capturo a Pikachu y como se hicieron buenos amigos al capturar a la Card Vuelo. 

Bueno eso es todo por el momento. Espero que disfrutes la historia. Comentarios, criticas y sugerencias a: 


	3. Cap 4: Agua y Electricidad no se mezclan

_**Pocket Captor Ash**_

**Cap. 4: Agua y Electricidad no se mezclan**

_Por Hukarovi Yanoki_

**_®Declaración:®_** ©Pokemon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP.© Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.

(-o-)

Cierto día en el colegio Tomoeda a la hora del almuerzo. Encontramos a los alumnos en las áreas verdes disfrutando de la comida que trajeron de su casa o que compraron en la cafetería.

En un rincón, a la sombra de un árbol, un grupo de alumnos en particular disfrutan de su almuerzo sobre un mantel, conformado por Ash, Tomoyo, Joe, Naoko, Yamazaki, Chiharu y Rika.

"Es cómodo que en nuestra escuela se pueda escoger entre traer el lunch o comprar en la cafetería. No lo crees Yamazaki" Pregunta Chiharu.

"Aja" Él asiente mientras traga el bocado de su emparedado "Especialmente si eres tú quien traes el almuerzo de su casa" Agrega al final con una sonrisa.

"¿Que dijiste?" Exclama Chiharu mientras empieza a estrangular a Yamazaki

"También es agradable que cambiemos de profesor por clase" Agrega Tomoyo a la platica.

"A mí me agrada la maestra Yukie" Dice Joe.

"A mi me agrada más el maestro Midori de Japonés" Añade Naoko "¿Y a ti Rika?"

"Bueno, yo" Dice mientras agacha el rostro para que sus compañeros no vieran el sonrojo de sus mejillas "A mí me agrada mucho el profesor Terada"

"Hoy te vez muy animado Ash" Tomoyo se dirige a Ash que hasta ahora no se había incorporado a la platica ya que estaba ocupado comiendo su almuerzo con más entusiasmo de lo normal.

"Si, es que hoy después de la practica del equipo de béisbol tendremos natación."

"A ti te gustan mucho los deportes, Ash. Eres muy hábil en ello" Dijo Chiharu que por fin había dejado de estrangular a Yamazaki. "¡Ah! Pero sabes... escuche que últimamente pasan cosas extrañas en la piscina"

"¿Qué cosas?" Pregunta un poco nervioso Ash por el tono lúgubre de Chiharu.

"Mi hermana mayor que va en el sexto grado me dijo que... en su ultima clase de natación... cuando estaba nadando..." Chiharu hace pausas dramáticas que empiezan a poner cada vez más nerviosos a Ash. "De repente sintió como **algo** le jalo... ¡LA PIERNA!" Termina teniendo la atención total de todos y a un Ash muy nervioso.

"¿No seria que alguien le hizo una travesura?" Comenta tranquila Tomoyo.

"Me sorprendes Chiharu, se supone que es Yamazaki quien nos cuenta mentiras" Agrega Joe mientras bebe un trago de su termo.

"No son mentiras. Porque ayer que hubo clase de natación, los del tercer grado dicen que **algo** les jalo los brazos y las piernas" Mientras Chiharu hablaba, Ash se imaginaba cada palabra de lo que decía.

"¿Ash, estas bien?" Le pregunta Tomoyo notando el estado en el que se encuentra.

"Si-i-i descuida... Estoy bien..." Él Trata de demostrar serenidad pero sin dejar de sudar y temblar.

(-o-)

Tiempo después, a la hora de la clase de natación. Los alumnos se preparan para entrar a la piscina de la escuela.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_Rayos, espere tanto la clase de natación, para que ahora no pueda disfrutarla por el aterrador rumor que Chiharu nos contó... _

_Nunca me gustaron los cuentos de terror _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Bah, solo fue un rumor, seguro no es nada" Se dice a sí mismo Ash sin notar como sus demás compañeros a sus espaldas se preguntan por que hablaba solo.

"¡A la carga!"

Y sin mas que decir después de haber recuperado la confianza, Ash se lanza de un clavado a la piscina.

"¡Ahh, no hay nada mejor después de una dura practica que un buen chapuzón!" Dice mientras nada de espaldas.

"Hey, Tomoyo, amigos, vengan el agua esta genial" Se dirige a sus compañeros en la orilla donde Tomoyo seguía aplaudiendo por su excelente clavado.

"¡AAAHHHHHH!"

Un grito a su espalda inmediatamente llama la atención de Ash, que al voltear ve a Chiharu salpicando desesperadamente mientras algo la hundía.

"¡CHIHARU!"

Inmediatamente Ash se impulsa bajo el agua para alcanzarla.

Cuando llego junto a Chiharu quien estaba inconciente, justo en el fondo de la piscina la toma entre sus brazos para llevarla a la superficie, pero entonces nota que una especie de remolino tenia atrapado el tobillo derecho de Chiharu y no le permite llevarla a la superficie.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_¡Que es esto? _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ash intenta zafar el pie de Chiharu del remolino e incluso logra sujetarlo y este empieza a hacerse más ancho liberando el tobillo de Chiharu.

Pero inmediatamente crece mas y más, rodeando a Ash, atrapándolo y haciéndolo girar. Ante la desesperación, Ash trata de patalear y liberarse inútilmente y finalmente nota que ya no puede aguantar más la respiración.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_¡No puedo respirar! _

_¡ME AHOGARE! _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Y todo es oscuridad.

(-o-)

"¿Estas bien Ketchum?"

Lentamente Ash abre los ojos pero los cierra inmediatamente ante el brillo del sol. Finalmente, los abre de nuevo poco a poco y nota al profesor Terada y al resto de sus compañeros rodeándolo con miradas de preocupación.

"¿He... Que... donde...?" Exclama débilmente mientras se reincorpora solo para encontrarse abrazado por una muy feliz Chiharu.

"¡Que bueno que estas a salvo!"

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunta confundido.

"Te lanzaste a ayudar a Chiharu, pero de repente fuiste tú el que termino hundiéndose. Yo me lance después de que tú lo hiciste y saque a Chiharu y pensaba regresar por ti pero se me adelantaron" Responde Yamazaki.

"¿Quién me salvo?"

Todos voltean a un lado donde alguien exprimía su suéter de la escuela.

"¿Misty?"

"Así es, como capitana del equipo de natación de la escuela, no puedo permitir que los bobos que no saben nadar se ahoguen." Dijo con los ojos cerrados sin voltear a verlo.

"Es una suerte que Misty estuviera pasando junto a la piscina cuando todo ocurrió"

"Bueno en realidad no lo hizo sola. Tomoyo le ayudo a sacarte cuando vio que no salías." Agrega Rika.

"¡Muchas gracias Tomoyo!" Ash voltea hacia ella quien sonríe en respuesta.

"¡HUM, La próxima vez Ketchum deja a alguien capacitado ser el salvavidas, no es trabajo para niños que solo termina hundiéndose por el peso de su cabeza dura" Dice Misty con tono enfadado mientras le arrebata de las manos la toalla que Gizel le trajo.

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Waterflower. ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte esa ropa mojada? Yo te justificare con tu profesor" Le dice el profesor Terada.

Sin mas que decir Misty asiente y se aleja mientras se seca con la toalla.

"Misty, lo mejor es que te des una ducha con shampu para que no se te maltrate mas el cabello" Se sugiere Gizel mientras las dos se alejan.

(-o-)

"¡Te ibas a ahogar?"

Exclamo Kero preocupado mientras que revoloteaba alrededor de Ash mientras este vertía otra porción de mezcla para hot cakes en la zarte.

Después de clase, Ash regreso a casa para encontrar que tanto su mama como su hermano no habían regresado aun de sus respectivos deberes, y eso era bueno, ya que así evito el tener que decirles del incidente de la piscina y preocuparlos innecesariamente. Y al no haber nadie, Kero aprovecha para andar por la casa libremente.

"Si, sino hubiera sido por Tomoyo y Misty no estaría hablando contigo ahora"

"Ash, no se supone que para lo único que eres bueno es para los deportes, así que ¿Cómo pudiste estar a punto de ahogarte?"

"¿Cómo que lo único en lo que soy bueno¡Puedes olvidarte de tu ración de hot cakes!" Exclama Ash mientras le da una mirada molesta a Kero.

"Pikapika" Pikachu ríe acostado sobre la mesa de la cocina, pero se detiene inmediatamente cuando Ash lo voltea a verlo a él con la misma mirada.

"¡Ah! S-solo fue una broma... comprensivo y benévolo Pocket Captor" Exclama inmediatamente Kero con un tono suplicante y las manos juntas.

Ash termina los hot cakes y los sirve en la mesa de la cocina junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja para después sentarse y empezar a córtalos para dar un trozo a Pikachu.

"Aunque, sabes no creo que haya sido obra de un fantasma como dijo Chiharu"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Pregunta Kero mientras come el trozo de hot cake que Ash le ofreció.

"La verdad es que no sentí miedo cuando el remolino me atrapo. Mas bien fue algo que ya había sentido antes"

"¿Cómo cuando te encuentras con un Pocket Card?"

"Si, así es"

"¡YA LLEGUE!" Se escucha la voz de Touya junto con el sonido de la puerta delantera abriéndose.

"¡Llego mi hermano, Kero escóndete en mi cuarto, Pikachu bájate de la mesa!" Exclamo Ash mientras se levanto rápidamente.

Kero trato de comer lo más posible antes de que Ash lo tomara y lo llevara justo al pie de la escalera y lo lanzara escaleras arriba para que Kero se dirigiera a su cuarto a ocultarse.

"¡He¡Hola Touya! Regresaste temprano" Saludo Ash un tanto nervioso, con Pikachu a sus pies, a su hermano mientras este se quitaba los zapatos.

Touya ignora a Ash y le da una mirada fija a Pikachu que solo le sonríe y mueve una oreja. Touya entonces pasa de largo y entra en la cocina deja su mochila en la mesa y toma despreocupado el tenedor con un trozo de hot cake que Ash había dejado y se lo come.

Hay pocas cosas que realmente hacen enfadar a Ash, el que se metan con su comida es una de ellas.

"¡QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE PODIAS COMERTE MIS HOT CAKES¡ME GASTE MI MESADA EN LA HARINA!" Ash se lanza contra Touya pero este lo detiene con una mano y los puños de Ash no puede llegar a él.

"¡Oh, eso huele delicioso!" Se escucha una voz a sus espaldas por lo cual Ash voltea y se encuentra con que Touya no había regresado solo.

"¡MAI¡Yukito!"

"Que tal Ash, podemos pasar"

"P-Por supuesto. Buenas tardes" Dice apenado mientras esconde la cara bajo su gorra.

"Venimos a estudiar con Touya para un examen que tendremos."

"Veo que eres un buen cocinero Ash" Le dice Yukito mientras se acerca a la mesa y huele el aroma de los hot cakes.

"Je, como creen, no soy tan bueno..."

"Cierto. Deberían ver las veces que se a cortado con el cuchillo al partir las verduras" Dice Touya mientas cruza los brazos y asiente con la cabeza.

**_PAZ_**

Ash le da un pisotón a Touya disimuladamente.

"Oigan ¿L-les gustaría c-comer hot cakes?" Se dirige tanto a Mai como a Yukito mientras Touya se frota el pie lastimado.

"A mí me encantaría" Responde Yukito con una sonrisa.

"Estas seguro Ash. Tu sabes del gran apetito de Yukito y dijiste que lo compraste con tu dinero ¿No te molesta?" Le pregunta Mai un tomo apenada mientras se agacha para encararlo.

"¡Por supuesto que no, solo me enfade con Touya por no pedirme permiso¡Cuándo los tenga listos se los llevare al cuarto de mi hermano!"

"¡Muchas gracias, tu siempre eres muy amable!" Mai se endereza y le da una gran sonrisa a lo cual Ash se sonroja mas y trata de ocultarlo con su gorra de nuevo.

(-o-)

Después de un momento Ash termino los hot cakes, y los puso en una charola, eran dos raciones de tamaño normal y una ración triple, además de 3 vaso de jugo de naranja.

"Ouh, que pesado. Pero ya están listos" Y así sale de la cocina.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Touya, Ash se da cuanta de que tiene un pequeño problema.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_No puedo tocar la puerta con ambas manos ocupadas. _

_Voy a tener que patearla pero seguro Mai pensaría que eso es de mala educación. _

_¿Y ahora que hago? _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Muchas gracias por traernos los hot cakes Ash." Escucho de pronto Ash desde el interior de la puerta, que se abre y ve a Mai asomándose.

"¿Estabas hay, enano?" Pregunta Touya que no se había dado cuenta que Ash ya había llegado.

"De-de nada" Responde Ash mientras le entrega la charola con la comida.

"Que bien vamos a comer" Dice Yukito quien se aproxima por detrás a Mai.

"Oye Mai... ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en la puerta si no toque?" Pregunta un poco dudoso Ash

"Simplemente calcule cuanto te tomaría prepara los hot cakes, servirlos y traerlos al cuarto de Touya" Le dice. "Además, sentí que ya estabas aquí, tu sabes, intuición femenina" Agrega con una sonrisa mientras le guiña el ojo.

(-o-)

Kero esta muy pensativo, recordando todo lo que le contó Ash que paso en la piscina este día, Pikachu junto a él solo lo observa con detenimiento preguntándose por la razón de que el guardián del cofre este tan serio. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Ash entra a la habitación con una gran sonrisa y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Con paso lento atraviesa la habitación hasta quedar enfrente de la ventana, donde se apoya para mirar fijamente el cielo mientras finalmente emite un gran y sonoro suspiro.

"¡HEY!" Grita Kero mientras se posa sobre la cabeza de Ash quien seguía en trance ignorando el mundo a su alrededor "ASH ¿QUÉ TE PASA CHAMACO?"

"Mai" Es la única respuesta que consigue además de un nuevo suspiro.

Kero vuela enfrente del rostro de Ash agitando una patita ante sus ojos "Oye Ash, que hay de tu deber de Pocket Captor".

Después de varios intentos inútiles por parte de Kero para hacer que Ash dejara de soñar despierto, este se rinde y da un suspiro en señal de derrota mientras vuela de regreso al escritorio donde Pikachu simplemente descansaba.

"Pikachu, yo me rindo, crees que haya un modo de sacarlo de ese trance"

Pikachu con mirada de determinación asiente y salta del escritorio al piso en donde sus mejillas rojas empiezan a chispear y su cuerpo es rodeado de electricidad.

"Pika-"

"Oye espera que vas a-"

"¡CHUUUUUU!"

**_CHAZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

"¡AHHRG!"

"Pikachu creo que exageraste un poco" Dice Kero mientras se aproxima a Ash tirado en el piso aun humeando.

"Chu" Se disculpa Pikachu.

"En fin. Bueno Ash, ahora que ya despertaste creo que debemos hablar sobre lo que paso en la piscina de tu escuela"

"No era necesario electrocutarme para eso" Reclama mientras se pone de pie y sacude su gorra contra los lugares de su cuerpo que aun expedían humo.

"¡Si no haces algo con este problema, nadie va a poder volver a nadar en la escuela sin temor a ahogarse!" Kero reflexiona por un momento "Te ataco dentro del agua... ¿Cierto?"

"Sí"

"Y viste algo"

"No, tan solo un remolino de agua..." Recordando el suceso.

"Por lo que me cuentas solo puede ser el Pocket Card Watery"

"¡Entonces tenia razón, si es un Pocket Card¡Podemos capturarlo, y así todos podrán nadar de nuevo con seguridad!"

"Sabes generalmente diría que tenemos un problema" Kero sonríe con seguridad y confianza "Pero esta vez tenemos un as bajo la manga" Exclama con determinación mientras señala a donde se encuentra Pikachu.

"¿Kachu?" Pregunta Pikachu mientas se señala a sí mismo.

"Aunque agua es una de las cartas más fuertes tiene un punto débil..."

"¿Cuál?" Pregunta inocente Ash, asiendo que Kero se vaya de espaldas.

"¿QUÉ ACASO YA OLVIDASTE LO QUE TE DIJE DE LOS POCKET CARD CUANDO LOS SACASTE DEL COFRE?" Le pregunta furioso al levantarse.

"Ah..." Pensó por un momento "Que los Pocket Card causan desastres" Dice no muy convencido de su propia respuesta.

"Bueno, si pero no es a lo que me refería, sino a que aunque hay unos Pocket Card más poderosos que otros debido a su elemento, ninguna predomina en su totalidad. La Card Agua es poderosa contra la Card Roca pero es débil ante el poder de la Card-"

"Trueno" Dijo Ash inmediatamente al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la palma de su mano con su puño al comprender a lo que Kero se refería "Es cierto, con Pikachu con nosotros podremos capturar a Agua sin problema" Exclamo con gran emoción mientras apretaba los puños.

"Exacto, así que lo mejor es alistarnos para capturarla esta misma noche"

"Pikapi"

"Si" Concuerda animado Ash.

"Así que llama a Tomoyo, me muero por ver el traje que te ara poner en esta ocasión"

Ante ese ultimo comentario Ash se va de espaldas.

(-o-)

Mas tarde esa noche, en la piscina de la escuela.

"Es aquí" dice Ash con una expresión de determinación en su rostro mientras le señala a Kero la piscina.

Ash va vestido con un overol azul con botones dorados, con un suerte rojo debajo, guantes largos de campana blancos, además de unas raras botas cafés y en lugar de su gorra normal llevaba una gorra tipo boina roja con el frente blanco donde tenia una gran **A** roja (_en otras palabras iba vestido estilo Mario Bros ósea como un plomero_).

"¡Te ves genial Ash!" Exclama Tomoyo con gran emoción ante la pose dramática que Ash había hecho sin querer al señalar.

"¿Lo crees Tomoyo?"

"Claro que si, como vas a resolver un gran problema con el agua, que mejor que un plomero ¡Estoy muy satisfecha con el diseño!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_Pues yo me ciento como un personaje clásico de video juegos _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Pensó para sí mismo Ash (_Cualquier alegoría al origen de Pokemon es mera coincidencia_)

"Hey, y que hay de mi acaso no luzco fabulosos" Dice Kero mientras vuela enfrente de Tomoyo. Él llevaba una gorra igual a la de Ash pero de color verde con una **K**, y Pikachu a los pies de Ash también tenia una pero de color Azul con una **P**.

"Kero lo mejor será que empecemos¿No crees?" Le dice Ash con una expresión de resignación ante su actitud.

"Esta bien, Tomoyo no olvides tomar mi mejor ángulo"

"Sí"

Kero entonces vuela alto sobre la piscina sin quitarle la vista ni un momento

"Si, aquí se puede sentir mas fuerte su magia"

"Tomoyo, tu mejor quédate aquí atrás por si acaso, Kero dijo que con Pikachu venceríamos fácilmente a agua, pero también que ella era una card poderosa"

Tomoyo asiente y se alista para empezar a grabar todo con su cámara.

Ash con Pikachu sobre su hombro se aproxima a la piscina y se detiene a un par de metros de la orilla cuando una gran columna de agua surge del centro de esta.

"El Pocket Card Agua" dice Kero al momento en que vuela junto a Ash.

"Pikachu prepárate" Ante la orden las mejillas de Pikachu empiezan a expulsar chispas.

La columna de agua giraba y se retorcía tomando completamente la atención de los tres, quienes esperaban que Agua intentara un ataque, y ninguno noto que de la punta de una manguera justo detrás de ellos empezó a brotar agua poco a poco hasta llegar a los pies de Ash asiendo un delgado pero amplio charco.

Entonces de la manguera dejo de brotar agua y esta se alzo como serpiente.

"¡ASH, CUIDADO ATRÁS DE TI!" Grito Tomoyo al ver esto.

Kero se eleva y Ash de un movimiento rápido evade la embestida de la manguera pero resbala con el suelo mojado y cae.

Al levantar la mirada nota que su tropiezo le permitió a la manguera atrapar a Pikachu.

"Es Watery dentro de la manguera, la columna de agua fue solo una distracción"

"¡PIKACHU USA TU IMPACTRUENO!" Le grita Ash al levantarse del piso.

"¡Pika... CHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu expulsa su poder pero el plástico del que estaba echa la manguera evita que la electricidad llega a Watery, quien ante el ataque zarandea a Pikachu de tal modo que la descarga va a parar justo a los pies de Ash.

"¡_ARRRRRRG_!" Grita Ash mientras la electricidad recorre todo su cuerpo debido a la humedad del piso y su ropa.

"¡ASH!" Grita Tomoyo.

"Pikachu detén tu ataque" Le ordena inmediatamente Kero.

Pikachu obedece al instante al darse cuenta de lo que paso pero en ese preciso momento la columna de agua expulsa un potente chorro de agua que arroja a un ya aturdido Ash por los aires.

Pero afortunadamente Kero lo alcanza a medio vuelo y lo sujeta con su boca de los tirantes del overol y lo baja lentamente a donde esta Tomoyo.

Al ver a Ash salir volando lejos, Pikachu lanza otra descarga pero esta vez a la columna de agua. Sin embargo, el zarandeo de la manguera hace que se desvié y de en la superficie del agua en una de las orillas de la piscina, pero afortunadamente esto es suficiente para lastimar a Watery y que esta pierda el control de su extremidad dentro de la manguera.

Pikachu cae en sus cuatro patas y se prepara para atacar de nuevo pero salta a un lado ya que tiene que evadir un nuevo chorro de agua tras otro.

Pero nota que empiezan a ser más delgados y débiles, y entonces ve la razón. Los últimos ataques fueron solo para distraerlo mientras Watery quito el tapón del fondo de la piscina y escapo por la tubería junto con el agua de la piscina mientras esta se vaciaba.

Pikachu pensó en bajar y lanzar una descarga por la coladera pero prefirió ir a ver como estaba Ash.

(-o-)

"Estas bien Ash" Dice Tomoyo con una gran expresión de preocupación en su rostro igual a la de Kero junto a ella. Ash estaba tendido en el piso, con su cabeza descansando en el regaso de Tomoyo, lejos de la piscina.

"¡Ouch! Si Tomoyo no te preocupes" Dice mientras se endereza "Por suerte las botas impermeables del traje impidieron que recibiera toda la descarga" Ash intenta una sonrisa forzada "Además, ya estoy acostumbrado a las descargas de Pikachu"

Ash difícilmente se pone de pie ayudado por Tomoyo. "Fue su ultimo golpe lo que realmente me noqueo. Creo que la caída me hubiera lastimado seriamente si no fuera por que Kero me atrapo en el ultimo momento"

"Pika" Se disculpa Pikachu quien llego en ese momento.

"No te preocupes Pikachu no fue tu culpa"

"Ash tiene razón, la culpa es mía" Dice Kero cabizbajo "¡Lo siento mucho Ash! Yo hice que te confiaras con respecto a la ventaja que tenia Pikachu contra Agua y al final ella supo como contrarrestarlo y tomar la ofensiva"

"Pero Kero no digas eso, tal vez aun podamos atraparlo"

"No, huyo por la tubería, y aunque no, ahora no estas en condiciones de enfrentarlo lo mejor será que nos retiremos por hoy y pensemos en otra forma de atraparlo"

"Esta bien" dijo Ash con un suspiro y entonces es ayudado por Tomoyo a caminar fuera de la sección de la piscina.

Y así todos se retiraron callados debido a su primera derrota.

(-o-)

_PIIIIIIIIIIII_

El entrenador Shoma sopla su silbato indicando el final del entrenamiento.

"Por hoy acabamos la practica del equipo de béisbol. Descansen y nos vemos mañana a la misma hora, entendido muchachos" Le dice el entrenador a los chicos.

"¡SÍ!" Responden todos.

Mientras los integrantes del equipo procedían a retirase también hacían los comentarios normales después de cada entrenamiento

"Que difícil estuvo"

"El entrenador Shoma siempre es muy riguroso en los entrenamientos"

"Vamos por una soda"

Excepto por...

"Chiharu me dijo que hoy de nuevo en la alberca a un alumno le jalaron la pierna ¡Y por poco se ahoga!" Le dice Yamasaki a Joe mientras caminan a los vestidores

"¿De nuevo?"

"Si, y como no saben por que, dicen los maestros que tal vez vayan a cerrar la alberca y por ello la capitana del equipo de natación se a estado quejando a los cuatro vientos con todo aquel que la oiga. Ahora se lo que sufre Ash con ella"

Ash detrás de los chicos escucho todo con una gran expresión de preocupación e impotencia y recuerda lo que discutió con Kero, la noche pasada al regresar a su casa.

**Flask Back**

"Watery, es una de las Cards más poderosas. Tierra, Agua, Fuego y Viento son los 4 elementos principales y más poderosos y por ello son muy difíciles de manejar" Le explica Kero a Ash y Pikachu. "Además, Agua usa magia de ataque ¡Y por lo mismo es muy agresiva!"

Ash concuerda mentalmente con lo ultimo al resentir el ataque de Agua en su estomago.

"Y si no puedes usar a Pikachu, no te van a servir de nada los otros Card que tienes, Ash"

"Pero si los uso juntos, tal vez logre-"

"**No te van a servir de nada**" Rectifica firmemente Kero. "Aunque Pikachu tiene ventaja sobre Agua, este con su astucia supo como poder compensar eso al usar su capacidad de ser un buen conductor de electricidad para que tu recibieras el ataque de Pikachu, y con eso es muy peligroso para ti usar de nuevo a Pikachu contra Agua. Además es muy difícil capturar algo que no tiene forma como el agua. Como puedes ver el esta usando todas las propiedades de su elemento en su ventaja"

Kero deja de volar y se posa en el escritorio mientras cruza los brazos y baja la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

"Primero hay que esperar a que aparezca físicamente en un lugar donde no se pueda escapar" Kero levanta la cabeza y mira fijamente a Ash "Con las otras Card que tienes es imposible atraparla, solo Pikachu tenia una oportunidad pero ya viste lo que paso. Así que lo mejor será que dejemos estoy como esta hasta que hallemos una forma segura para detener a Agua"

**Fin Del Flash Back**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_Es frustrante que no pueda hacer nada _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ash camina con paso monótono hacia los lavabos, tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto que Tomoyo se le acerco por detrás.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_Como puedo capturar el agua. _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ash reflexiono mientras abrió una de las llaves y trato de sujetar el agua que salía del grifo entre sus manos pero esta simplemente se escurrió entre sus dedos.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_Tengo que hacerlo lo antes posible. _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"¿Te encuentras bien Ash?"

El oír la voz de Tomoyo finalmente rompió el trance de Ash y este voltea para verla.

"No te ves muy alegre que digamos Ash"

"No, estoy bien, créeme no tiene que preocuparte por mí" Dice con tono bajo y una sonrisa forzada.

Tomoyo se le acerca y se le queda mirando fijamente, al notar su mira Ash retroceda un poco y entonces ella lo tomo de las manos.

"Lo que se ve en tu rostro es que el Pocket Captor esta preocupado por la misión que no a podido terminar¿No es verdad?"

A Ash le sale una gota de sudor en la nuca al mismo tiempo que una expresión de desconcierto y resignación se forma en su cara. Definitivamente para Tomoyo él era un libro abierto.

(-o-)

Ahora Ash y Tomoyo caminan por la calle rumba a sus casas.

"No te sientas mal por tu primer fracaso como Pocket Captor. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, incluso para los malos momentos, lo importante es no dejarse abatir por ellos"

"Sí lo sé. Pero lo que más me frustra es que Kero me dijo que un no estoy preparado para atraparlo. Me siento tan inútil"

Ambos caminan un poco mas en silencio hasta que Ash se detiene.

"Oye Tomoyo"

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias por animarme" Dijo con una sonrisa sincera esta vez.

"Je, Definitivamente prefiero al Ash alegre" Dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa Tomoyo al ver a Ash realmente más animado.

"A es cierto quería darte algo" Y diciendo esto Tomoyo saca un celular de su mochila.

"Es lo ultimo en teléfonos de la compañía de mi mama" Se lo entrega a Ash. "Aquí tienes el tuyo y también traje uno para Kero y otro para Pikachu." Dijo mientras saca otros dos mas y se los daba.

"Pero¿De verdad puedo quedármelos?" Pregunta un poco dudoso y apenado Ash por este generoso obsequio.

"Por supuesto. Mi mama dijo que seria lindo de tu parte que los usaras. Además de que estoy segura de que te servirán en tu difícil misión. La comunicación es un factor importante"

"Gracias por toda tu ayuda y por preocuparte por mí"

Ambos llegan al cruce en el que siempre se separan y se despiden.

"Bueno nos vemos mañana"

"Si, nos vemos. Y no pierdas tu animo"

Ash cruza la calle y al llegar al otro lado, voltea y al no ver a Tomoyo regresa a sus pensamientos.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_¡Tengo que capturar a Agua, lo mas pronto posible! _

_¡Si no, de verdad alguien puede salir lastimado! _

_Pero¿Cómo?. _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"¡Hola Ash!"

"¡MAI!"

Mai había doblado la esquina y se encontró con Ash, y así juntos continuaron su camino para regreso a casa.

"Gracias por los hot cakes que nos preparaste ayer" Mai comenzó la platica al notar a Ash tan callado "¿Ya acabaste con tu entrenamiento de hoy en el equipo de béisbol?"

"¡S-si!"

"¿Tú eres el picher, verdad?"

"Si, esas es la posición que generalmente juego, aunque algunas veces me pone como jardinero central"

"Touya me contó que no te gusta ser bateador porque siempre te ponchaban"

Ash aprieta los dientes ante este ultimo comentario.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_Chismoso. _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Sabes, Ash quisiera compensarte por la triple ración que tuviste a que hacer para Yukito, se te termino la harina ¿Verdad¿Qué te parecería si te invito a la fuente de sodas junto a nuestras escuelas?"

"¿Eh¡¿De verdad!" Pregunta asombrado y sonrojado Ash ante esto.

"¡Si, no hay nada mejor para estos días de calor que un gran vaso de soda con mucho hielo!" Sonríe al ver la evidente confirmación de Ash "¿Te parece bien si nos vemos mañana a las 3 de la tarde, en la entrada de la escuela después de clases?"

"¡De acuerdo!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_Iré con Mai a una fuente de sodas como sí fuera una ci- _

_Un momento _

_Hielo _

_¡Eso es! _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"¡MAI, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!" Ash la toma de las manos. Y entonces se da la vuelta y de un ágil movimiento saca su patineta de la mochila y se impulsa sobre ella con gran habilidad y entusiasmo. "¡Yahoooo!"

"Jamás vi a nadie tan contento por ir a tomar una soda" Se dice a sí misma Mai un poco desconcertada por el exceso de entusiasmo de Ash mientras este se va perdiendo a lo lejos.

(-o-)

Esa noche, de nuevo en la sección de la escuela donde se encuentra la piscina.

"¿Estas seguro de esto, Ash?" Le pregunta inseguro Kero mientras ambos se encuentran en las ramas de un árbol donde tienen una excelente vista de toda la piscina.

"Si Kero, no te preocupes, esta vez tengo un plan que funcionara" Le responde Ash con una total sonrisa de determinación. Ash ahora va vestido con una versión futurista de un traje de bombero de color negro con detalles amarillos, con casco incluido.

"Y ahora." Responde mientras marca un numero en el celular que le dio Tomoyo.

(-o-)

_Riiinnnnnggggg Riiinnnnnggggg_

"Bueno habla Daidouji" Responde Tomoyo dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela.

¿Pudiste abrir la puerta del comedor y la ventana del pasillo Tomoyo/

"Sin ningún problema"

¡Muy bien! Y Pikachu cuida de Tomoyo y pase lo que pase no intervengas. ¿Entendido/

"Pika" Dice Pikachu aun no muy convencido del plan.

¡Ahora escóndanse/ Y corta la llamada.

Pikachu solo suspira pesadamente.

"No te preocupes, Pikachu. El nuevo traje de Ash no solo esta hecho de un material impermeable sino también aislante en caso de que no funcione el plan, podrás actuar sin temor a herirlo" Trata de animarlo Tomoyo.

(-o-)

"Kero mantente atrás" Ash le entrega el teléfono a Kero y usando la Card **Salto** se impulsa del árbol hasta la orilla de la piscina donde lanza un reto.

"¡AGUA¡TE RETO A UNA PELEA JUSTA, ESTA VEZ NO USARE A TRUENO!"

Ante estas palabras el agua de la piscina se agita y una gran ola se forma y se dispone a embestir a Ash. Pero él se voltea al mismo tiempo que toma su patineta sujeta del asa de su traje en su espalda, y la arroja con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha invoca una de sus cards y la lanza contra la patineta.

"Vamos Vuelo. ¡A la carga!" Con estas palabras la esfera en la que se había trasformado la carta de luz se une con la patineta que brilla y empieza crecer y a salirle alas a la vez que Ash sube en ella y emprende el vuelo esquivando a tiempo la ola.

"¿A donde vas!" Exclama Kero al ver a Ash elevarse y dirigirse así uno de los edificios de la escuela donde por supuesto lo sigue agua como un gran geiser.

Las alas de Vuelo se cierran hacia atrás formando una **V** para poder entrar por la pequeña ventana e inmediatamente se vuelven a extender para dar un giro hacia la derecha al traspasar el marco. **Agua** también entra por la ventana y sigue a Ash tenazmente mientras él alcanza las escaleras que dan al nivel inferior.

Ya en el pasillo de abajo justo al dejar las escaleras, chorros de agua impactan a los lados de Ash acercándose mas y más pero Ash maniobra a vuelo en zigzag esquivando cada ataque de **Agua**. Hasta que al fin Ash atraviesa el gran portón que da al comedor y ve su objetivo al frente, el refrigerador de la cafetería. Pero en ese momento la gran serpiente de agua se alza y se prepara para impactar sobre él antes de que alcance su objetivo.

"¡TEN CUIDADO ASH!" Le grita Tomoyo que se encontraba esperando con Pikachu y su cámara justo junto a las puertas que acababan de atravesar.

Pikachu se disponía a intervenir pero Ash en un ágil movimiento impulsa su cuerpo hacia atrás dando una marometa y así sus manos tocan el piso e impulsan a **Vuelo** y al él justo por debajo de **Agua** mientras esta impacta justo en el lugar en el que estaba ase solo una fracción de segundo.

Al ver a **Agua** levantándose inmediatamente y estando justo frente a la puerta del cuarto de refrigeración, Ash se prepara para tomar su ultima oportunidad.

"¡Vuelo, Ataque Ráfaga!" Ante esta orden las alas de **Vuelo** empiezan a aletear mas y más hasta crear un poderoso viento que como una ráfaga impacta contra **Agua** y la empuja obligándola a atravesar el marco de la puerta. Ya adentro **Agua** empieza a levantarse pero sus movimientos cada vez son más lentos mientras todo su ser se congelaba.

Inmediatamente después del su ataque, Ash baja de **Vuelo** y apresuradamente cierra la puerta metálica encerrando a **Agua** en el refrigerador principal de la cafetería de la escuela. Ash da un respiro y se vuelve al control de temperatura y lo gira hacía la máxima refrigeración.

Ash observa por la ventanilla de la puerta y con una sonrisa comprueba que **Agua** había tomado su verdadera apariencia al mismo tiempo que se congelaba hasta ser una estatua de hielo con forma de una especie de sabueso triton con cola de pescado, patas y orejas puntiagudas además de una aleta en su cabeza.

Ash abre la puerta al sentir que la magia de **Agua** estaba baja, al estar totalmente congelado. Con paso firme entra e invocando la card para atraparlo, exclama con determinación:

"Vuelve a la forma que te corresponde. Pocket Card... Ve"

La esfera de luz impacta con la estatua y la absorbe en su interior, para luego volver mágicamente a la mano que la lanzo.

Kero, Pikachu y Tomoyo se acercan emocionados al ver que todo había ido de acuerdo al plan, con Tomoyo filmando todo por supuesto.

"¡Ahora entiendo¡Al congelar a Agua y hacerla hielos esta queda inmóvil perdiendo toda su maleabilidad y es fácil capturarla!"

"Pikapi"

"¡Muy bien pensado Ash!"

"Atrape a Agua" Ash ase su clásica pose, extendiendo su brazo derecho en lo alto para mostrar la Pocket Card **The Watery** mientras sonríe para la cámara desde el interior del cuarto frió. "Es una suerte que el comedor de la escuela cuente con un enorme refrigerador"

"Muchas gracias por revisar que la puerta del congelador estuviera abierta además de la ventana, Tomoyo y a ustedes también chicos por confiar en mi y dejarme llevar a cabo este plan solo"

"Me dio gusto ayudarte"

"Kachu"

"Debo admitir que tenia mis dudas con esta idea tuya pero ahora veo que realmente hice una buena elección al nombrarte Pocket Captor" Kero entra también al congelador "¿Cómo se te ocurrió esta brillante idea?"

"Todo fue gracias a Mai" Ash sonríe feliz al recordar que mañana iría con ella a la fuente de sodas.

(-o-)

Al día siguiente.

"¡_ACHUUUU_!"

"¿Que te pasa enano, Pescaste un resfriado" Pregunta Touya sin quitar la vista del periódico al oír el estruendoso estornudo de Ash mientras este entraba al comedor.

"Hijo no te ves muy bien" Delia le pone una mano en la frente "Tienes un poco de fiebre. Será mejor que hoy te quedes en cama, llamare a la escuela para decir que no podrás salir en todo el día"

"Pero mama estoy bi- ¡_ACHUUU_!"

"Nada de peros jovencito, regresa a la cama en este instante" Ordena la madre de Ash mientras le apunta hacía las escaleras indicandole que regresara a su habitación.

Ash con paso cansado obedece y sube las escaleras mientras piensa.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_Creo que estuve demasiado tiempo en el congelador. _

_El traje de Tomoyo me protegía contra la humedad, pero supongo que un traje de bombero no esta diseñado para proteger contra el frió. _  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"¡Rayos! No podré ir a mi cita con Ma- ¡_ACHUUUU_!" Ash saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpia la nariz "Supongo que no todo salió como lo planee"

(-o-)

**_Notas de Autor:_**  
Como notaran en este episodio otra de las grandes diferencias entre las cartas Clow y las Pocket Card es que estas ultimas son mucho más agresivas. **The Watery** es resultado de la combinación del Pokemon Vaporeon y la Carta Agua. Espero que los próximos capítulos salgan más rápido.

**_Ficha de personaje:_**  
**Nombre:** Trueno  
**Apodo:** Pikachu  
**Cumpleaños:** Secreto  
**Comida favorita:** Cualquier cosa que tenga Catsup  
**Comida que no le gusta:** Cualquier cosa amarga  
**Le gustan:** Los mangas  
**Color favorito:** Amarillo  
**Programa favorito:** De Danza  
**Vivienda:** Residencia Ketchum (_Mascota oficial de la casa_)  
**Su forma Verdadera:** Pocket Card Thunder

**En el próximo episodio:** Tal parece que en el estanque del gran Rey Pingüino estan apareciendo fantasmas así que alguien tiene que investigar y que mejor que un Pocket Captor.

Bueno eso es todo por el momento. Espero que disfrutes la historia. Comentarios, criticas y sugerencias a:


End file.
